Boys trouble
by Smilylily
Summary: No way is Sakura Kinomoto handing over her precious twin boys to their father Syaoran Li who walked out of their lives when Sakura is pregnant. So what should she do when her boys want their father? Will they meet their father during Tomoyo’s wedding
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic=)

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to 4 nice lady, never me. sniff

Summary: No way is Sakura Kinomoto handing over her precious twin boys to their father Syaoran Li who walked out of their lives when Sakura is pregnant. So what should she do when her boys want their father and Syaoran coincidentally bumps into her?

Sakura, Tomoyo: 24 years old

Eriol and Syaoran: 25 years old

Daichi and Daiki: 5 years old

Hmm…

Such a hard decision, if only Tomoyo is with me now, she certainly had a good taste regarding this issue. I never had a problem with this with her around. It's really too bad she is too busy with her preparation for her upcoming winter wedding.

I still find it hard to believe that her so-called-romantic- boyfriend-now-fiancé took so long to propose to her, waiting till after Yamasaki and Chiharu's wedding, Rika, and Naoko. I am seriously considering the idea that he will wait till I get married before even thinking of buying a ring.

I quote "I am leaving the best for the last, are you willing to marry me, my ever sweet Tomoyo" from the ever charming Eriol Hiiragizawa, note my sarcasm he

Tomoyo is so dazzled by his comment that she seem to have completely disregarded his totally weird way of proposing over dinner. The date was not even their anniversary or anything special, unless you count the day after Halloween a day you would propose to someone whom you have been dating since high school.

Talk about random.

Of course, I get the role of Tomoyo's bride maid. She still haven't got over the fact we wouldn't be having a double wedding , which she had been fantasying and dreaming about ever since she learned how to design cute dresses and costumes for me. I swear that whenever I get a boyfriend, she drift off to her own dream world, with me in a bridal gown she made herself.

Oh! Maybe it's my fault they postponed their wedding till so long. Opps. It might be the reason why Tomoyo been hounding me to get into a new relationship, even resorting to tricking me into going into blind dates and meeting Eriol's "friends". I am not _that _desperate for someone to cuddle with. I am absolutely happy with the yellow stuff toy Tomoyo stitched for me when she is trying out her raw sewing skills. It just might be a tad bit worn out. Oh well, it means I love my teddy bear so much and its getting old, Mwaha.

"Miss, can I help you?" a screechy voice jolts me back to my present dilemma.

I glared at the sales lady, wearing a sorry excuse of a skirt, which can pass off my hankie, and a tight little top. I shook my head disapprovingly, sales people nowadays. I need to clamp my mouth shut before I start yelling at her crappy uniform. I couldn't help it, since I have been working as a teacher at Tomeda (spelling anyone?) High school for approximately five years, it's a primary reflex to lecture other people's too sloppy or slutty attire.

"Miss, miss?" the high pitch whine bore into my head, and she waved her stick like hands in front of my face, I almost, almost slapped it away, but I really need to get some shopping done. I have been dreading this event long enough. I might as well get it over and done with; I could almost picture the boys face lit up with joy upon receiving the presents.

Which brings me to the point that I have to make a decision soon, if not I would be late in picking the boys up.

I begin mentally checking off the list of items in my mind. A romance novel for myself, check, a friendship bracelet with Tomoyo's name imprinted on it, check, a wristwatch for Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom, check, a brand new wallet for my loving dad, some goodies for my colleague, check, a summer dress for my cute 7 years old niece, Yuka, and of course not forgetting my dear little boys, which I am having a terrible conflict on whether to get them each a pair of cute sneakers or these adorable matching caps.

Have I missed out anybody? Oh yes. I grinned wildly at the thought of this. For my brother, I got him a pirated porn DVD, I wonder what his reaction would be when I fast delivery this to his house, where he lived with his wife Kaho and their daughter Yuka in Tokyo. Probably, tear the house down before flying over to strangle the life out of his dear, naïve and innocent sister who is utterly clueless of his nightly ogling on the computer on porn shows.

Haha, how I wish I could get to see Touya's face when his Christmas present arrived.

Maybe I should just get both of these each, I simply couldn't resist the prospect of getting them double presents for Christmas. I grabbed two pairs of black and white sneakers, and two baby blue caps before flicking off the annoying sales person and made my way to the cashier.

-O-O-O-O-

I was stepping on my pedal so hard, my heels start to throb, but I push it to the back of my mind. I slowed down my speed limit when I spotted the childcare looming up ahead and my feet seemed to sighed in relief. I made it after all. It's a miracle I did not get a speed limit for speeding.

Two 5 years old boys were running up to me with their hands wide open. I chuckled at them scrambling to outrun each other. How alike of them to have a competitive streak like their father. Both of them have messed up chestnut hair which they (or me) seemed to have tried taming but failed miserably. Their eyes, their only difference, if not they looked like clones of each other, one emerald green, the other a blend between amber and emerald, astonishing hazel, sparkled upon seeing the car pull up at the childcare. They would break many young girls heart when they grew up.

"Daichi! You are getting bigger!" I laughed when the boy with emerald eyes jumped right into my arm and twirled around with him in my arms.

I pouted when the other boy hung back when he noted my arms are full. I put down Daichi, the younger boy.

"Daiki, don't you like to hug mama anymore" I sniffed and crumpled my face. Daiki shook his head vigorously and he too jump into my arms. Ahh, I would missed these moments when they grown too big for me to lift.

"Mama" Daichi tugged on my blouse," for once you are not late while picking us up, is there anything special going on?" I winced, I am notorious of being late to picking the kids up and everybody, I mean all the parents, teachers and other children at childcare knows my name and my tardiness, it is not a good thing to be remembered by.

I beamed widely, pretending I have not heard that my own child is commenting on my punctuality as a sign of abnormity and patted their heads.

"We are heading to Aunty Tomoyo house to have dinner and stay over there. You all can help us decorate the Christmas tree."

My heart lifted when I saw them squealing in joy. I will make sure they have a wonderful Christmas tomorrow, just to see their little faces in such bliss. I shooed them into the car, and turned up my favorite radio station.

I was singing to the song when I heard the rise of my twin boys chatter, they appeared to be asking me a question.

I hurriedly turned down the volume, listening to my boys repeated question.

"Mama, who's our father?" it is such an innocent statement, but it have me frozen in shock and I disregarded the fact that the car is approaching a sharp turn.

Fast.

Hahha. A cliffy. If there are reviews, then I shall continue this fic. Any comments on what should happen next? No flames plz.

R&R. Thanks!!!

_Smilylily=D_


	2. Touya?

A/N: Weeee. Thank you everybody who reviewed my fic=D=D. I thought it would be a total failure!~! Today is my last day of hols and I found to my horror I have piles of homework to do! Dear me….

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to 4 nice lady, never me. sniff

Summary: No way is Sakura Kinomoto handing over her precious twin boys to their father Syaoran Li who walked out of their lives when Sakura is pregnant. So what should she do when her boys want their father? Will they meet their father during Tomoyo's upcoming wedding?

Sakura, Tomoyo: 24 years old

Eriol and Syaoran: 25 years old

Daichi and Daiki: 5 years old

Chapter 2: Brother comes to haunt me down

Dear God, please, please tell me this is not happening to me. I promise you that I will never use your name for erm..extensive purpose ever again, I swear!

"Just freaking press the brake!" a voice shrieked in my aching head.

Stop right there. In my head? Isn't that the first sign of going insane, oh my gosh!

For a moment I almost believe god answered my prayers, but no! This is too much! He gave me another situation to deal with, how am I supposed to handle the kids question, me freaking out AND a stupid voice in my head. Someone hand me a white towel to throw, please.

Or perhaps its Daichi or Daiki screaming at me, that's even worse! NO way I'm I letting them get away with spouting vulgarities, my dear sweet boys could not learn to swear at the age of five, oh no no no. I rather accept I'm mentally retarded, thank you very much.

"Kaijuu! (monster) Your sense of direction is as lousy as ever! Brake!" Double shit, now I'm hearing my own brother's voice, I must say, I do not, do you get me, do not like his voice at all. He keeps switching to his superior attitude and I personally think he adopts teasing me as his favorite pastime. I wish he is here so I stomp on his foot. Grinning manically, I pressed all my strength into the accelerator, fantasying about his screams of agony, while I cackled in pleasure. A good thing too, the irritating voices are fading, does this means I am earning back my sanity! Yes!

"Um, mom, you just zoomed past Aunty Tomoyo and Uncle Touya, and they looked pissed" Daiki looks at me weirdly, Daichi have half his body hanging out of the window and is waving to someone (or something) cheerfully. They seemed to forgot about their previous question, to my relief I might add.

"Daichi! Get back in here, its dangerous!" I slammed my foot on the brake and the car screeched to a stop, while I frantically reached for the tiny little thing hanging by the window. I jerked right back, remembering I have a piece of black seatbelt restricting my movement. My seatbelt failed me, as my fingers barely grazed Daichi, his whole frame tumbled right out of the window.

Nooo!!! What has the world gone to! Seatbelts are supposed to save lives not to help people to die! My very existence revolve around these two little twerps! I don't want a towel now, I want a gun to shoot myself!

"Daiki call for the ambulance! Police! Firemen! Therapist!! Bouquet! Anything!" I shrieked, things are getting out of hand. This is supposed to be a merry Christmas for them, not to kill of one of my precious twin. What if Daiki wallow in immense depression and decided to leave me too!

To my amazement, Tomoyo is standing right next to me, pointing her evil, evil video camera at me. How could she have the heart to videotape when Daichi just disappeared over the edge, and where did she pop up from anyway?

"Relax, Sakura, come smile at me, take off that scowl on your face, it will deepen your wrinkles. Look at Daiki, he wouldn't acknowledge you anymore if you continue looking like that." Tomoyo grinned cheekily at me, and her devilish object loomed closer to my face. Didn't her mom tell her black things are bad luck.

I inhaled sharply, and breathe slowly, according to my Tomoyo over here, taking deep soothing breaths helps calm down and counting. I choked on thin air, so it didn't help after all.

_M_y eye sockets bulged out when I saw Touya throwing Daichi into the air, I slapped my head. I must be hallucinating. Touya is not in Japan. Daichi just tumbled out! And even if I wasn't, does Touya want to kill my boy or something, throwing him so damn high. I refuse to see that Daichi is laughing happily and Daiki mysteriously ended up outside. When did my boys learn to do such dangerous stuff?

"Gee, Sakura, you look constipated, scrunching you face like that, now you look closer to a monster than ever. " Touya mocks me, while cradling Daichi with one hand and Daiki with the other.

Na uh. That is my brother all right, there is no one eviler than him, the spawn of devil himself. Oh ya, since I am his sister, does that means I am one too? No way, I am too angelic to be related to that brat, there must be a mess up during child birth. Look at him! Touya has the raven dark hair with matching eyes, while I have auburn and green eyes. I refuse to acknowledge him as my brother.

Oh right, since he is here, this gives me a chance to do what I want to do. I shut the door, lifted my chin, stomped to my unsuspecting victim… and fell flat on my feet.

Loud guffaws escape from that idiot's mouth, and my whole face turned red in embarrassment and anger. Tomoyo squealed and muttered words that sounds suspiciously like Sakura looks so kawaii when she falls down. Even my own boys are coughing behind their hands, as though there are covering up for something.

No fair! They should be on my side!

They leapt gracefully to the ground and extended their palms to me. I groaned, lifting my face from the ground. Shouldn't it be the other way round, and the kind, concerned and amused mother help her clumsy and grateful children who tripped over their own feet from the ground. No?

Touya shook his head disapprovingly at me, breaking into loud laughs when he saw me stand up with as much dignity I could muster, and peered irritatingly at the ground for the non existing rock that save his foot from pain.

"Enlighten me Tomoyo, what brings my dear brother here." I growled menacingly, though it doesn't seemed convincing as she just dismissed it with the flick of her hand.

"Apparently, you just drove past my house, so of course, we tried to get your attention." Tomoyo gives a brief nod in Touya's direction and continued, " Touya came here for Christmas and to attend my wedding."

Tomoyo cupped a hand over her mouth and whispered," He also looks ready to kill and hollered for you when he arrived at my house, did you done something to offend him or something, for him to fly all the way here?" This said, TOmoyo swiveled her baby to point it at my face, calmly watching Touya outburst. What kind of friend is she to just stand by and watch her BEST friend get verbally insulted by her OWN mean brother.

I gulped, no help from Tomoyo that's for sure. Touya's face darkened when I reminded him of his purpose here. Hmm, did he found out I transform his whole room into my own personal gym? Or that he found out I added pink dye into his shampoo before he went to England? Or did he come back to kill me for uploading his baby photos in a ballerina tu-tu on youtube? Or is it that he finally found out I am not teaching in an all girls school? Oh oh, I am in deep shit now.

"Sakura Kinomoto! Explain why the hell did you send an ahem DVD for Christmas," Touya roared into my ears. Ouch, my ear drums feel like its bursting. Oh that, the porn movie. I supposed he didn't travel half a country here to see my cute face. Oh well, his lost not mine.

"I found a whole box of them in the house and thought you might appreciate me sending the latest one to you, didn't you like it?" I blinked and fluttered my eyelashes innocently, gazing up to him.

What? Don't look at me like that, its his own fault for leaving stuff lying on the ground, I did not even take one step into his room, which he specifically ordered me not to enter or else…

Okay, okay. Maybe I did tiptoed in to find my eraser which I left there a couple of years ago.

Ehe, I have pulled that innocent trick for years now, and it worked every time on dad, guess it's not the case for Touya.

"You..you," Touya pointed a finger accusingly at me and it seems I finally shut his up. Now, its my turn to laugh at him. MWAHAHAHA. The money I spent on extra fast delivery service is not wasted after all.

Now, to complete my day, is his scream of horror when my stilettos

connected with his tender foot.

And that's exactly what I did.

( I was sure he is hopping on the wrong foot, and he should not be polluting my darlings mind with his coarse language)

-O-O-O-O_

When I step into Tomoyo's mansion, which she humbly refered to as a house, the first thing I saw, or did not see, is a whir of red hair heading straight towards me.

I chuckled and hugged my adorable neice, whose big rounded black eyes grinned at me ever so cutely, I got half a mind to hook her up with one of my boys so can have her officially as my daughter. Nah. Touya would probably butcher me for even thinking of letting guys near his precious daughter.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Sakura for that totally fantastic and sweet and pretty and gorgeous dress!" At least Touya raised her well for manners. I wonder where his went, probably skipped a generation.

"So, you were telling me on the phone last time about this new guy whom you think is so cute? How is he? "I arched an eyebrow at her and smirked inwardly at the fuming Touya at my side.

"Yuka, who is this guy?" Touya growled probably thinking of the various ways to set up a clearance zone of boys for his daughter.

"Yuka, go for it! I encourage you to date! Forget about your dad, he is paranoid."

"Yuka-" Touya looked at her sternly.

Yuka gaze shifts from me to Touya and back again , as if she is watching an extremely interesting tennis match. Finally she clings onto me and started babbling about this guy Dan, apparently a different one form the new transfer student.

Aha. Touya, you just watch it! I am so not going to let you coop your daughter up with me around. This is revenge for threatening all the boys who even dared to talk to me and thwarting my high school love life!

Hehe. But one guy did manage to stand up to you. I remembered his face when he looked at Touya without cowering at his feet,

This reminds me of the boys wrong timing question, sigh.

"It's party time!" Tomoyo leapt excitedly, breaking me out of my train of thoughts.

Eriol suddenly appeared next to me and I was startled. What's with people love for surprising me today.

"After that we shall settle the preparation of the wedding!" he flashed his trademark smile.

Come to think of the wedding, am I forgetting something here? I tapped my chin thoughtfully, but my STML comes up again. I wonder if it got something to do with Tomoyo's wedding? Hmm…

Hint hint: The thing Sakura forgot is in the summary !!!! hohoho

R&R plz

It helps boost my self esteem. =D=D=D

This chapter a bit pointless, but I could not resist the scene with Touya. And the cuteness of the twins and Yuka. Hehe. I think Syaoran should appear in the next scene, or maybe the next next scene. Shrug. Apparently Sakura forgot about Syaoran being Eriol's best friend.

_Smilylily=D_


	3. Stupid dog and Tomoyo's plans

A/N: Special thanks to these people who reviewed my fic: Miracle Angel，Twilight Kisses，AdrianaSakuraLi，yingfa07，Numbeh 013，Danc3Ang3l，Suyi，michiko14anime，BlackRain105，devile! Thanks for supporting me!!!

(Btw, Hui Yi if you happened to read this, don't don't bother to tell me, it makes me feel much, better ;)') ignore this unless your name is Hui Yi and you know me in real life. Highly unlikely.

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to me. Not.

Summary: No way is Sakura Kinomoto handing over her precious twin boys to their father Syaoran Li who walked out of their lives when Sakura is pregnant. So what should she do when her boys want their father? Will they meet their father during Tomoyo's upcoming wedding?

Sakura, Tomoyo: 24 years old

Eriol and Syaoran: 25 years old

Daichi and Daiki: 5 years old、

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey, Papa, if Yuka and Aunty Sakura both by some chance fall into a deep, deep, I mean really deep scary sea and Aunt Saku and Yuka forget how to swim, who would you rescue first?" Yuka looked straight into her dad's perplexed eyes and her face splits into a cheeky smile.

All eyes swiveled to turn to the odd pair in the corner of the room. A petite grinning girl with a wave of bright scarlet hair with auburn highlights (Hah! This is evidence of the skipping generation theory!) , falling in an array of wild ringlets, is sitting in the lap of a tall, dark haired guy, whose brow is furrowed in deep concentration, not even realizing he is ruffling his daughter's hair affectionately.

The girl didn't seem to mind as she snuggled even further into his calloused, though a bit irritated as she smooth out her hair.

If one based on appearance alone, never in their wildest dreams would they believe these two people are actually related, that personality-wise, those two are completely off too. Just count the number of frown wrinkles on my brother's face and you'll see.

Oh my. I can almost feel the waves of desperations emitting from that butt-headed brother of mine. I could swear they are directed at me! Hah! Now it's his turn to suffer!

I lifted my fingers and flapped them around, failing to remove the freaky atmosphere surrounding me. Who's the idiot who created this tension in the first place, it's so stifling I couldn't even breathe! Oh yea, its well…me.

"Um…..I would…would have…" Touya stuttered, frantically trying to find an answer to this question that could appease the two girls that are gazing fervently at him. Their eyes are unblinkingly staring at him and brimming with hopefulness. At the same time they looked potentially suspicious of committing the worse thing they can do to him. Burst into tears and start accusing at him for being an inconsiderate bastard. For which he is not, right?

My façade almost faltered as I spotted the look of despair and frustration cross my brother's face. Ahhh, the sweetness of revenge, almost made my teeth rot. I stifled laughter and tried to keep a straight face. I aborted the plan the moment my brother's face grimaced at whatever horror he is imagining.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Tomoyo crouching down behind the couch and was filming my brother's agony. She is not doing a good job of hiding herself, I can see her as clear as day. I doubt she is intending to hide herself anyway, probably trying to add to his misery by replaying it to him later. Ah well, I better ask for a soft copy of it to add to my "Touya's moments of humiliation" on Youtube, I'm sure Yukito and Kaho would be interested to watch. And Yuka too, in the future, after I teach her the immense delight you can learn from watching people suffer, especially your own father. Isn't thst nice?

I broke out into peals of laughter. Touya's eyes narrowed at me in suspicion, before his face cleared as realization dawned on him. His previous air of confusion switched to an annoyed one and he glared venomously at me.

I was actually counting down on the amount of time it takes for that blockhead to realize his daughter would never ask such a pointless question when both of us can beat a fish at swimming. Unless convinced by her sweet aunt of course.

If looks can kill, my dear boys wouldn't have a mother anymore and cute Yuka would have no one to side with her in teasing her father. Not that it worked. For some reason, my plans to annoy my brother tend to backfire. How sad. I'm seriously deprived of the delight in watching the colors my brother's face has not turned. So far, the winning color is tomato red and gay purple!

There was a time my brother face turned astonishing neon green! The shade of green looks exactly like the green man on the traffic light. The details I would not reveal, let's just say it got something to do with my quote utterly ridiculous and insane driving skills, oh my poor, poor baby! Look what the monster did to you! End quote. (Apparently Touya adores his car and call him his baby, and guess what he calls his biological sister? Monster! That's what; look at the unfairness of it. Sniff)

Hmm, such a horrible color his face is turning now. Black. I could almost see the dark storm clouds hovering over his face. With all due thanks to me of course.

"Sakura Kinomoto, what nonsense did u feed to Yuka---"

I was bracing for his naggy speech with a retort at the tip of my tongue, when he stops in mid sentence and cocks his head to the right, as if listening to something… which I cannot hear.

I think I heard from somewhere younger people are supposed to have better hearing than the old cranky cocky people like that brother of mine. So why is my brother's face turning more and more smug? Oh oh… I don't think I'm going to like what's coming next….

I felt color drains from my face when Touya smirked at me. I recall now that he enjoys my suffering as much as I love his. All the people in the room looked curiously at us now, except for that dratted Eriol, he seemed to have a hand in this.

The whistle that escaped from Eriol was closely followed by the sound of hell itself! Barking! Who dare to bark in my presence! How dare he! My attention is then seized by a series of thumping sounds coming straight towards me.

To my horror and Touya's amusement, a bundle of disgusting yellow fur bounded into the living room. That…that _thing_ is atrociously enormous. I couldn't believe what I am seeing. It is easily the largest monster, or dog if you are offended I've ever seen.

To my disgust, Daichi, Daiki and Yuka call to it excitedly, and that _thing _prances over, as light as a bulldozer. Those traitors actually folded their body over that filthy _thing _and embraced it, muttering sweet nothings to it, the _thing _purred in satisfaction. I shuddered, is that thing gay or something, doesn't it know that manly dogs are not supposed to purr.

After that it went on to lick my oblivious darlings. Ewwww. Imagine the thousands of bacteria, virus, crawling under the skin of my babies. I have to make sure to sterilize them after I got rid of that _thing_ after giving them a prep talk on why they should not talk to stranger dogs.

The irritating bastard of a brother, who must be the person behind this gross _thing _opened his big mouth and told me something that caused oxygen to stop making its way to my brain, causing an immediate brain shutdown. I would be happy to say I fainted and make my family guilty they make me feel so sick, but I didn't. A girl can dream, can't she?

"Sakura, this is my present to you, the kids seemed to have taken a liking to it already, isn't that wonderful? And by the way, I picked him because he reminds me of that tattered stuff toy you have at home. "I bristled at his choice of words, did he just say that dog looks like Kero?

I wondered what my facial expression was, as everybody looked worriedly my way, even that dog! HA! Hope you all drown in guilt that you did this to me. Me? Live with that thing and claim look like my precious Kero? Never!

Kero has such a silky soft and beautiful layer of amazing gold synthetic fur, while that thing is covered by a rough yellow coat that looks like it is rolled in mud. Kero is a darling and doesn't interrupt me when I pour my heart out to him, while I bet that dog will howl till the neighbours come running over, asking what hideous monster I am hiding. Kero is a present from dear Tomoyo that she made for as a symbol of our friendship while that dog is a present from my annoying brother whose intention is to annoy the heck out of me. Kero has a pair of cute fluffy wings, while I doubt that dog can even lift its own body weight to run let alone fly. In short, Kero is no bother at all, he doesn't eat, drink, shit, make noise, grumble, snore, fart, sweat, cause my children to change sides, waste of space, all the brilliant qualities of that dog. Seriously, except for all these listed, Kero is an exact copy of that dog, I swear!

"Mama, mama let us keep Kero please, please, we want to have some company at home when you and Aunt Tomo is not here." My boys tugged at my skirt, their eyes round and pleading, they even had their bottom lips jutted out in the same manner., awwww, how cute.

No! Not the puppy eyes! My own special talent is passed down to them. Now I understand why people can't refuse me when I flashed them the puppy eyes. I learnt to put this gift to full use since my father says they are irresistible. Hehe.

Their head drooped and their lips quavered when they saw my disapproving face. My heart broke, I couldn't bear to see them in such a state and the words I most hated left my lips. I don't care if I am spoiling them; it's my brother's fault in the first place anyway.

"Okay." I sighed in defeat.

I was instantly suspicious when their face changed so fast I was wondering if they were even depressed at all. They leapt to joy and danced around in a circle, Yuka got pulled in to their happy dance, along with the animal in the topic.

It was then I realized Tomoyo and Eriol were missing. The blinking red light of the camera was the last sign of their presence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Tomoyo POV_

I felt the weight of my camera as I took in the shocked face of Touya and the delightfully kawaii evil smirk on my cute Sakura face. Who knows she is up to such a sadistic smile. Not to mention the swapping of their facial expression when Kero-chan leaped in. Today was so, so, so, so, so much fun, I am contented to spend it video taping my cute Sakura and the curious expressions of the kids.

Speaking of the kids, I am reminded of Syaoran's idiotic actions. I was so depressed when Sakura do not want to marry and it is such a blow to my heart when she told me she is not going to try any relationship at all. How can we hold a double wedding if there's no groom! Oh the trauma of another broken childhood wish!

I finally noticed Eriol trying to gain my attention by tapping my shoulder; I gave him a small smile and pecked him on the cheek.

" He called" Eriol whispered to me and gained my full attention.

I placed a pale hand to my chin and giggled as we crept away to take the call. Oh, this wedding is going to be a surprise to Sakura and so much fun. I am going to look forward to it.

* * *

End of chapter.

So fun writing this chapter. So successful in making me forget I have a history assignment to rush! I switched POV because I think I neglected the other characters. Sorry. ;(

R&R Appreciated greatly!!!!

THANKS!!!

_Smilylily=D_


	4. Tomoyo is being naughty & school

A/N: Feeling quite moody really. I might become a tad bit depressing and unwilling to write. Forgive me.

Summary: No way is Sakura Kinomoto handing over her precious twin boys to their father Syaoran Li who walked out of their lives when Sakura is pregnant. So what should she do when her boys want their father? Will they meet their father during Tomoyo's upcoming wedding?

Sakura, Tomoyo: 24 years old

Eriol and Syaoran: 25 years old

Daichi and Daiki: 5 years old、

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Have you heard about the affair?" _

"_Bitch!" _

"_How dare she cheat him behind his back! She doesn't deserve him at all…I do!"_

"_Such a slut. "_

"_Remember her mother? She was disowned by her family for running off with some teacher guy." _

"_Two-timer! Who knows? Maybe even three!" _

"_A devil behind her angelic looks" _

"_Good thing that her true nature is exposed; she couldn't parade her sly tricks in public now" _

"_She is an utter disgrace to our town!"_

The murmurings seemed to increase in volume and intensity to the point of screaming. They are incriminating her, mocking her, accusing her and the image of them pointing fingers at her refuse to leave her troubled mind. She pressed her clenched fists to her ears, willing them to drown out the voices, but they just all the more shrieked louder and louder and louder. The voices did not cease.

_**-Normal POV-**_

A faint beam of moonlight slipped through the fluttering curtains, illuminating the pale and distressed face of a woman, her pained expression making her seemed younger than she was. She looked lost and truly frightened. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her eyes squeezed tightly shut, glistening in the weak lighting.

She shuddered and hugged her knees to herself and curled up in her bed. It was as if she was comforting herself from the lingering presence of a nightmare or even a…memory she didn't want to remember…

She slept fitfully that night.

-x-x-x-x—x-xx—xx-x-x-x

**-Sakura POV-**

It was the usual. I expected nothing less from Tomoyo. With Eriol there to support her, I bet her torture methods are getting more and more…err…creative. Doesn't that guy know not to spoil his fiancé; I'm the one suffering here! Hello? Hey you up there! Why are you not doing anything to this injustice! I thought you are supposed to help people in need like me!

A girl needs her beauty sleep, that's my motto. While Tomoyo's is:

"Rise and shine, Sakura, get your butt out of the bed!" Tomoyo chirped happily and pulled open the curtains, bathing my dark-but-not-anymore-room in a shower of dazzling golden light. Not in a good way, mind you. I almost went blind. I reach for my blankets, but cruel, cruel Tomoyo skipped to my bed, snatched them away from my searching fingers, and dangled them in my face.

And that was after she poured a bucket of ice water on me and requested my boys to jump up and down on my bed. Well, only one boy agreed to that, Daichi was still in bed, probably snuggled deep under the covers, dreaming of teddy bears and puppies.

That lucky boy! He gets to sleep, while his poor mother doesn't. Sniff.

Speaking of puppies, what is the dog doing to my face? Ewww. My face practically dripped dog saliva when I dragged myself out of the sanitary of my bed. Not to mention my whole body is utterly wet. No price for who did this to moi.

Glancing at the mirror while scrubbing my face furiously, I stared at the back of my eyelids and I saw pitch black.

Come to think of it, that reminded me that I have to talk to Tomoyo about her night rendezvous she kept from me.

-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

_Last night_

The dream had shaken me so badly that I headed for the kitchen to gulp down something cold to chill. I was still stumbling around due to frazzled nerves and drowsiness. It was a wonder she did not heard me coming.

It was just a soft rustling but the night was so silent, so quiet, that I found myself threading softly, just not to break the silence.

You know? When the atmosphere was this creepily, quiet, aren't you afraid that monsters and ghost and other unknown might pop out at any corner?

Hmph. Well I don't care if you don't, I do. That is why I was so damn startled when I saw Tomoyo betrayed my trust right in front of my eyes.

Well, I talk to her tomorrow. Let's see what she has to say about that.

-x-x-x-x-x—x-xx—xx-xx—xx—x-xx-x-x-x-

**Tomoyo POV**

OH MY GOD! Sakura knows!

I don't know how she knows, but she knows. I know she knows because she came right up to me and stared right into my eyes and went," I _know_."

!!!!!!!!!!

And she said it all _knowingly_, you _know_?

But, the thing is, I don't know what is the thing that she knows and thought I know which I think I know, but I don't know.

ARGGG!!!

What should I do!!! If Sakura knows that I know and did not tell her what I know before she knows, she is NEVER EVER going to wear my creation NOW!!!

Gah! Where is Eriol when I need him anyway?

"—last night" Oh oh. I did not catch what Sakura said, but, LAST NIGHT???

My heart felt shriveled and died in my chest, Sakura is never going to forgive me now.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, I know you're never going to forgive me, but I did this for your own good really. I hate to say this to your face but you are getting older you know. Your situation is driving me crazy, and you should understand a bride plight before her wedding. Besides, Daichi and Daiki-" I rambled on.

"_What's you stealing my precious cookies which I had specifically told you IT IS OUT OF BOUNDS, AND NOT TO TOUCH got to do with the boys? "_

It seems Sakura and me were in a complete different universe. .

"_And I had them specially ordered from Japan! Japan! For goodness sake! You of all people should know that I crave for Japan cookies! Do you know how heart broken I was when I saw you reaching for MY box of cookies AND talking on the phone. Tomoyo! At least savor them properly. Eating them like that is a downright offence to the cookies! ---"_

Oh. OH. OH MY GOD! I almost babbled about me arranging for the _best man _to attend my wedding in Tokyo out to SAKURA. Who is here already. When all she had been talking about was some-STUPID- -IDIOTIC-PIECES-OF-WHEAT!

"_---what about me getting older? I am NOT getting fat; I can oblige myself to have some of those chocolaty, mouth watering cookies once in a while. Which I cannot do so----" _

I almost had a heart attack. Thank god she doesn't know…yet. Let's forget about the delicious cookies for now. Focus, focus on calming my heart rate down, I heard it is bad for my body. Maybe I should medicate, I think I read somewhere that it helps sooth the mind and body."

"—_now. You better make up to me and explain what are you doing to my cookies, can't you see the [Sakura property, keep away, or else] pasted there?"_

Breathe in, breathe out, ahhh yes, I feel so much better.

"_Did you mention about Daichi and Daiki? OH no! They didn't help in the disappearance of my cookies did they, did they? Are you listening to me? Tomoyo!? Tomoyo?!" _

Think of positive thoughts, that's another method to relax. Mmm. The taste of those ultra mega cookies last night, where did Sakura say she got them, I have to order some for myself too, now where have I put that note that comes with it?

"TOMOYO DAIDOUJI! Snap out of it! Have you been listening to what I was saying at all?" Sakura waved a hand in front of my face, looking immensely irritated.

Blinking, I replied slowly, "But how was I to know what is yours or not when all the stuff in the fridge all have that ridiculous tag? You are wasting my paper you know? Whose fridge is it anyway?"

Sakura scratched her head sheepishly and dashed off, throwing back a bye over her shoulders.

"Sakura, wait up! Wear those clothes I prepared before you go to school! Your wardrobe is horrendous! "

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-xx-

**Sakura POV**

"Miss Kinomoto, you have to understand, that my son's school performance is my top priority and your responsibility as a teacher" the anxious mother shrieked into my ears.

Hello? Who am I? A genie? Excuse me, teachers are not miracle givers, I CANNOT force you idiotic son to score well. Take that, stupid parent.

"I try my very best, but it is really the student's own will whether he wants to study or not." I tried to talk sense to the mother on the phone.

But guess what, her demands are getting worse.

"MY SON told me, you REFUSE to go through the literature test with him. He was absent! It wasn't his fault he couldn't come to listen to your lesson when he is so sick he couldn't even lift a finger off the bed! I saw him with my own eyes, he was hacking and coughing and choking to death" her voice is getting higher and higher.

That dratted Tai person, I wished he really did hacked and choked and coughed to death. He must have thought he flunked the test and then fake illness to skip the results day. Which he did. Give the guy a price for knowing he suck in language. And arithmetic, science, art and history too, from what I have heard from the staffroom. That guy can actually fail something which us teachers thought were mere impossible. Not to him anyway.

Talk about talent and top priority.

"Madam, I did not, I repeat, did not ask him to buzz off and fend for himself. What I told him was that he should check with his friends first and come to me later if he have any problems he would like to clarify. I would be happy to do so." I articulate each word slowly, as if she was retarded and three years old.

"NO! You would explain it to him one to one, for every single question! I would not have it any other way! It is neither his fault nor your fault, but you will make it your responsibility! If not, I'll report you to the principal" she seemed to be getting more agitated, at me, which is not doing good to my patience.

I took a deep breathe. "Fine, I look into his case after school, arrange him to meet him when he is free." I tried to be as reasonable as possible.

"NO! He is EXTREMELY busy. You would explain to him in class! I would not have it any other way! It is neither his fault nor your fault, but you will make it your responsibility! If not, I'll report you to the principal!"

I snapped. You would have if you had been on my shoes.

"LISTEN HERE WOMAN. IF IT IS NOT MY FAULT OR YOUR LAZY SON 'S FAULT, THEN IT MUST BE YOUR FAULT! I HAVE AN EVEN BUSIER SCHEDULE TO TAKE CARE OF, WOMAN. WHICH PART OF I AM BUSY DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND. HUH!?! YOUR SON SHALL MAKE TIME FOR ME, NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND. IF NOT, I'LLREPORT YOU AND YOUR SON'S CRAPPY ATTITUDE TO THE PRINCIPAL, FOR HARRESSING TEACHERS. DO YOU GET ME?"

Now, that was refreshing, I have been told it would do you no good to keep everything bottled out. Someday, that unfortunate fella would explode. Best to come clean with it.

There was a huge intake of breath on the other side of the phone. She sounds strangled and unbelieving such a sweet sounding teacher was rude to her.

Hehe, there's a first time to everything.

Seriously, I am frustrated enough to wish that I could have reached into the phone to strangle the life out of that annoying lady. Then, she'll never bother me again! YAY! But sigh, technology is sadly not that advanced. And she'll never dare to show her face in front of me. Too bad.

She laughed nervously, mumbled a sorry for taking your time and hang up.

MWAHA. Feel the fury of us teachers!

(A/N: Btw, this is a true story which my Language arts teacher told the class, except that I exaggerate a little, but he did seem really pissed and most of it were true. Just a little joke of mine, which I bet you would not understand, but never mind. )

Ah yes, before I forget, I have to remember a businessman is coming to my class today to "help the students understand better of the future options they could take--".

The school had invited various famous people to talk to the school about their work experience; most classes have already been through this crappy nonsense, it's my class turn to suffer now.

Oh well. At least I can skip teaching today. That just means I'll put off me picking on Tai today. Opps, did I let that slip? Pretend you didn't hear that. I am extremely nice, really, and do not take any offense at all at unreasonable parent calling 3 full hours before school EARLY IN THE MORNING. Of course not, you all know I have a heart of gold.

Let's see, who is coming to bore my class and me to death? Hmm? Where is that note Jenny gave me? AH! Here it is, the information on today special guest.

I DID NOT SEE THAT!

HAVE I GONE BLIND?

NO FREAKING WAY!

I THOUGHT HE IS IN HONG KONG? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!

My life officially ends now.

-xx-x—x-x

That's all. R&R

Btw, don't get me wrong, I'm not killing Sakura. Just making her head lose a bit of blood and so shock till her heart stop. Yea.

Blah. Should I continue this fic? Don't feel like it. But i suppose I will. Since my friend finished hers. SO sian.

_Smilylily who is not happy anymore =(_


	5. CLASS! TALK TO ME!

A/N: I was so encouraged by the reviews!!! YAY! YAY! Thanks everybody!!! Such a BIG difference in my mood compared to last chapter. And don't you dare comment I have mood swings. I so do not. Just a bit happy.

Disclaimer X2 (realized I forgot to put disclaimer for chapter 4): Erm, CCS totally rules but too bad I don't own it. I did dream about it though. Wishful thinking huh?!

Summary: No way is Sakura Kinomoto handing over her precious twin boys to their father Syaoran Li who walked out of their lives when Sakura is pregnant. So what should she do when her boys want their father? Will they meet their father during Tomoyo's upcoming wedding?

Sakura, Tomoyo: 24 years old

Eriol and Syaoran: 25 years old

Daichi and Daiki: 5 years old、

* * *

Chapter 5: CLASS! TALK TO ME!

**Sakura POV**

Now, let's see, how should I write this?

_Dear 4-A class, I am sorry to say I have to leave this school for a short period of time due to confidential reasons which you have no business to know--_

Nah. Sounds like I am resigning.

_Hey everybody! How about I give you all a nice break from seeing my cute face! I leave you all in charge of yourselves and please make sure you ---_

Even worse, this sounds too informal, those students ESPECIALLY Tai might take it up to the principal and complain that I am receiving my pay without earning it all that blah blah crap. Or they'll compliment me for being too nice of something! Not that I am hinting anything of course.

How about….

_Attention all 4-A people,_

_I am terribly sick, with sudden mumps, measles, kwashiorkor, malaria, small pox, cow pox, monkey pox, chicken pox, duck pox, morning sickness, whooping cough, heart problems, brain damage, polio, rheumatism and all, so leave me alone and treat this as your free study period. Don't even try to do funny things, except the ones I want you to do (look at ps). Use the period wisely and complete the worksheets I assigned yesterday from page 20-140. If not, stare at the wall, window, air, I don't care, but if you do not complete your work, you shall suffer the consequences. At least attempt the questions. Mark my words that single line or word will NOT DO, especially if you try to argue that your name and date counts. If you failed to even do this simple task that I, your kind teacher, risked her life (I am sick) to write this letter, brace yourself when I come back, which is soon, I can assure you that. I'll personally make sure you suffer. Horribly. _

_From your loving teacher,_

_Ms Sakura Kinomoto_

_CONFIDENTIALITY: If this note has been sent to you by mistake, please notify the sender and thrash it immediately. As it may contain confidential information, the retention or dissemination of its contents may be an offence under the Official Secrets Act._

Isn't this such an enlightening and highly informative letter?

Let's just put it in action.

But before that, I have a personal message to the class to add.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Remember? I was freaking out earlier? So I bet you all are wondering why am I sitting calmly (for me fidgeting, squirming and turning round and round in the chair is still considered as quite a feat when a person is mentally traumatized) and scribbling a reasonably sound excuse letter to my students.

There might be a couple of reasons why I feel better now.

Number one, it is not exactly the most comfortable location to let your frustrations compared to the 20 degree Celsius staff room. I absolutely refuse to curse and destroy my reputation and vent my anger IN THE MIDDLE OF A PATHETIC CORRIDOR. No thanks, unless you offer me the teacher who suggested this idea of bullying me in the first place. I'll be happy to rearrange his face for him/her.

What idea you ask? It's the "foolproof plan" of my colleagues "to shut Sakura up" by dragging me, chair and all, to the CORRIDOR. THE FREAKING CORRIDOR! Where students with hidden cameras are lurking behind shadows with an intention of posting this incredibly embarrassing moment of Ms Kinomoto on their class blog. Oh God! Where's my face?

AND WHAT ABOUT THE NEW CCTVS THE DRATTED PRINCIPAL INSTALLED AT EVERY SUSPICIOUS CORNER OF THE SCHOOL??!!!??

How many times do I have to die of humiliation/surprise/anger, whatever, today?

That's why; I decided to make use of the time I am stuck in the corridor by writing a letter to my student since the staff room is locked from the inside. (Hey! It's not like I'm going to barge right in and slap everybody on the face, am I?)

Blackmailing my students is fun. That's why I feel so much better when I know that others are suffering too.

The second reason might be because I rammed the note Jenny gave me into the paper shredder. Which I destroyed afterwards. The paper shredder of course.

-x-x-x-x-x---xx—x-x-x-x-x

**Syaoran POV**

I had a horrible day and it's getting worse.

I looked at the class. They did anything but look back.

At first glance, they appeared to be quiet. Attentive even. Look at how it turns out.

From the view at the front of the class, I can see everything. I mean everything.

One pug faced girl is stuffing crackers and emptying disgustingly oily stuff into her mouth. The seats around her are surprise, surprise, empty.

Two guys at the back of the class are strangly giggling and is the only people who are uttering a single word. A giggle still counts when all the things coming out of the rest of the class is plain gibberish

The rest of the class are sleeping. And how do I know that? That is because they sleep talking.

For instance?

"_Mama, kiss my boo-boo--"_ his (a jock-like looking intimidating guy who had his mouth hung open) words are muffled as he is apparently sucking his thumb.

"_I hate you, you hate me, let us go and kill barney, with a gun shot bang bang barney on the floor , no more purple dinosaur---" _I was alarmed when a girl with bright violet hair raised her fist into the air before flopping back onto the desk.

"_I'm your knight in shining amour! Damsel, do not fear! I am here to save you from dragon!" _A nerd with his pimpled face covered by a thick pair of glasses, jabbed a finger to his chest and --choked and spluttered with lack of air from hitting it so hard.

"_Baa, Baa, Baa, Baa---" _the tiniest looking kid in the class hugged his table as if somebody is going to snatch it under his nose at any moment and—baaed.

Any moment now and people will be singing _Old Macdonald had a farm_, E-I-E-I-O, what's with the insult to Barney anyway.

"_Youuu areee my onlllyyyyy loooveeeeee---"confessed_ a gothic looking girl with a complexion whiter than the wall behind her. Her hands were in the air and from my angle; it looks like she is pouring her heart out at the window. By coincidence or fate, the crow which the guy smiled at just zoomed past.

"Yinghui! Honestly, I could not stand your nagging twenty four hours but don't leave me because I told you that, nooooo! " shouted a brunette, who is twitching and jerking about as if she was under the torture of I don't know…maybe… powerful words?

( Again, a personal joke, the yinghui part and her being a naggynut. Pardon me, but I love to tease my friend who refuses to read my fan fic. sniff )

"Which came first, the chicken or the egg? Chickens hatch from eggs, but eggs are laid by chickens, making it difficult to say which originally gave rise to the other. To ancient philosophers, the question—"mumbled a tousled hair guy with his face resting on an open page of a book (The Dilemma of Professionals of Whether the Chicken or the Egg came first by Chick Hatchet).

He blinked sleepily and lifted his head from the book, took one fleeting glance at me and plopped his head back to the now crumpled page.

Am I that hideous? NO WAY!

Another girl groaned in stark pain, her eyes would be bulging if not for the fact that she is still sleeping. It reminds me horribly of the time when I visited the dentist and he insisted that my barely shaking tooth that it is fatal if I do not pluck it out. It would not be that bad if he is a strong believer anesthetic .He is not.

At least, this is….fairly entertaining.

The things school kids dream of nowadays.

I winced. From what I gathered from Meiling, the class she had was extremely cooperative and hung onto her every word. While I, am stuck in a rebellious class! Oh! The horror!

I cleared my throat.

And again.

And again.

WHY IS NOBODY LISTENING TO ME!!! I THOUGHT THREE IS THE LUCKY NUMBER?

They are testing my patience. There isn't much of it in the first place.

I waved a hand in front of the still giggling guys, they continued giggling and cackling in high pitches to each other. Perhaps they find that boys even dreaming of reaching this octave are ridiculous. I shuddered. Maybe they are girls with short hair, hairy legs, flat chest and like wearing tight pants?

I flapped two hands right in front of their face before slamming in on their table with a loud bang when it did not gain a slightest flicker of attention or emotion in their glazed eyes. They are still indifferent to what I do. One of them even smiled at the crow flying outside the window quite a distance away.

WHAT AM I? LESSER THAN A _BIRD_?

These two guys are impossible, with the rest of the class. I moved on to the next target.

"Hello? Can you talk and respond unlike the rest of the class? Please, little girl tell me what's going on?" I pleaded to the pug faced girl whose face darken and glared at me as if scandalized that I actually dared to talk to her.

AHA. At least this showed that the stupid class is purposely ignoring me and not because they can't see or hear me.

"Little girl! LITTLE GIRL!!?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! I KNOW YOU ARE LIKE ALL THE OTHERS" she pointed a greasy and accusing finger at me as her voice hit other octave, her dark eyes shone with unshed tears.

"YOU ARE MOCKING MY SIZE! HOW DARE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU SUCK!" her voice trembled and her whole frame wobbled with her voice. I took a tetive step back.

"You-you are not like our teacher at all! NOT AT ALL! YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE JERK!" With that she burst into tears and wailed.

Let me get this straight. I asked a question and she cry on me and the whole class is now wide awake and glaring at me, not for making the girl cry, but for snapping them out of dreamland. Yea right, a nice situation to be in, considering that they were treating me like air a while ago.

"Mr What-is-your-name, shut her up and get the hell out of this classroom" the tough looking guy who suck his thumb growled at me.

I growled right back, I am not going to get intimidated by a guy who behaves like a three year old. If not, my name is not Syaoran Li!

"Yup, scram before Ms Kin-" the Barney-hater chipped in before her voice was drowned out by the slamming of the door.

The whole class jumped in their seats and oohhed when a figure stomped into the room. No one was more surprised than I am.

-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x---x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sakura POV**

I looked over my letter again after adding in my instructions. I did lie a bit, but it's for keeping myself sane, so I don't think it matters. I just slip this on Akane's desk later, she'll inform the whole class. There's still some time before he "helps the students understand better of the future options they could take."

_Attention all 4-A people,_

_I am terribly sick, with sudden mumps, measles, kwashiorkor, malaria, small pox, cow pox, monkey pox, chicken pox, duck pox, morning sickness, whooping cough, heart problems, brain damage, polio, rheumatism and all, so leave me alone and treat this as your free study period. Don't even try to do funny things, except the ones I want you to do (look at ps). Use the period wisely and complete the worksheets I assigned yesterday from page 20-140. If not, stare at the wall, window, air, I don't care, but if you do not complete your work, you shall suffer the consequences. At least attempt the questions. Mark my words that single line or word will NOT DO, especially if you try to argue that your name and date counts. If you failed to even do this simple task that I, your kind teacher, risked her life (I am sick) to write this letter, brace yourself when I come back, which is soon, I can assure you that. I'll personally make sure you suffer. Horribly. _

_From your loving teacher,_

_Ms Sakura Kinomoto_

_CONFIDENTIALITY: If this note has been sent to you by mistake, please notify the sender and thrash it immediately. As it may contain confidential information, the retention or dissemination of its contents may be an offence under the Official Secrets Act._

_PS: There will be a guy who will be taking over my lesson today. You all love me right? So, do your best to irritate and annoy the hell out of this guy as I really don't like anybody teaching my darling class. You all understand right?_

_May I suggest, since it's early in the morning that you all can catch up on your sleep (after completing the worksheets), and Miya, I'll allow you for once to eat in class, if the guy bothers you about it, scream at him. I find that part of you very cute._

* * *

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Whoot. Finish the first appearance of Syaoran. R&R!!!!

I still think my story is crap though.

But who cares.

_Smilylily=D who is happy again. _


	6. Face to face

To say that Syaoran was surprised was a major understatement, let's just say he stood frozen to the, err, wrapper-littered and potential sleep drool contaminated floor. His jaw went slack and went crashing to join his feet when his stunned eyes met blazing emerald.

0

A round of applause for Syaoran having the jaws of snakes. Snakes are well known for being able to extend their mouth to swallow their unfortunate preys. The only quirk in this scene is that Syaoran seems to be the prey here and the woman with her hands akimbo glaring fiercely at him is the plotting predator.

**Syaoran PoV**

I was in the midst of facing the riot class when the door was slammed open, for a moment I was worried it would jump out of it hinges by the huge impact. Then, I would be the one in deep shit.

The funny thing was that the class immediately calmed down and sat back down coolly, grinning at the new figure who had just joined the class. She didn't look particularly happy though.

This was when I finally noticed her.

"Hey Miss Sakura! How are you doing? I thought you went to the emergency room or something? How did the doctors ever let you come back with all the poxes and all ?" hollored the jock like guy, his voice startled me out of my surprise, and claimed Sakura's full attention.

"I've never felt better, Tai, and quit calling me Miss Sakura, I'm your teacher, mind that. Have what I have been teaching you not been enough, there is no such word as poxes (A/N: Is there? O_O), you better watch out before I fail you." Sakura stood leaning at the door, lashing out at Tai.

Apparently everyone had forgotten about the only man standing in the middle of the classroom and I did not like it one single bit. Why isn't Sakura even mildly shocked? She just seemed jittery and agitated.

Even Miya, chomped her soy sauce and sugared donut in satisfication, fully aware that this might be the last time she could enjoy such delicacies in class, and making use of her remaining time. Which she had lost arguing with me, the reason why she was still sore about the incident.

"Awww, teacher, you know he'll fail anyway. Have you found a grade lower than F to stomp on his paper yet?" chuckled Paige, a girl with an English accent, her amethyst eyes glinting in amusement while her strangely blue tinted raven locks bounced up and down as she laughed.

I mused that this was probably what Eriol and Tomoyo's child would look like if they ever have a child. He shuddered at the prospect that she was part of this monstrous class.

That was the last thing that ran through my mind before a shot rang out in the classroom. Sakura straightened her back, fingers curled around the smoking gun, titling her chin defiantly at him. I looked down and stared at my fingers in alarm. They were now pressed protectively over my -I dare say- chiselled chest, stained a deep blood red.

What is Sakura doing?!!!

Wasn't she reprimanding her class just now??

I grimaced in grim humour; it would be a pity to die thinking why am I dying. I always did fantasized that I could at least die gallantly, perhaps a death speech or two and finally leaving this world with dignity and as much drama as possible.

Drama indeed. Too much of it in fact. And now with blood rising to clog my throat, I could not utter a single word try as I might.

!!!

I can feel my eyes dulling and my vision blurred before me. I was sure there was only an amber eyed boy clutching Sakura, now there are two. For some reason, they/he were trying to stumble towards me but Sakura held them/he back.

How weird, I don't even know them.

It was a second later before my knees gave way under me. As if the pain settling behind my eyes were not enough, the ground rise up to meet my battered body, forming bruises in numerous places. I groaned in agony. My hands were still placed uselessly over the wound, a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as red and black spots started dancing in front of my half lidded world.

At least Sakura's aim was true, straight to my heart, just like she did all those years ago. I struggled to keep my eyes open and peered through my eyelids at the door where Sakura had been moments ago.

Excited chatters and murmurs rose in the classroom as the kids scrambled for a closer look. They probably thought this was an elaborate ruse or something and were delighted for a bit of drama compared to their usually dull lessons. These loud voices tuned down to barely a whisper, as I felt worse than I had ever felt.

I could hear every loud gasp I breathe in and the weak thudding of my failing heart. At least, that was until someone grabbed me by the collar and hissed in my ears.

"You shall pay for making me suffer."

There was no chance I could have the strength to lift my head which had drooped down to rest on my bleeding wound. I dully noted the venom in Sakura's voice that I have never heard in my whole life before.

I thought she didn't care, but I guess she did. She doesn't looked like she cared when I walked away from her life, I wondered with a pang in my heart, that maybe, just maybe I was wrong for all these years. Is Eriol who always gets on my nerves with his weird talk, really right?

It was then I heard Sakura stifled a sob and I dimly saw that her face was streaked with tears before she turned her face away from my piecing gaze, swiping the tears with the back of her hand. I knew she was never good at covering her true feelings.

That is good to know. She doesn't hate me so much to be that heartless.

I smiled wryly before shutting my eyes. I feel so sleepy all of a sudden and the pain had dissipated the moment I saw Sakura's teary face. I always hate it when she cries, she always seemed so lost, so devastated and I can feel my heartbreak all over again whenever she shed tears.

Well, after I wake up, I would tell her something which I had wanted to for six whole years; that I had missed her terribly and let's just say my new motto is 'to hell with the past".

Afterall, I still love her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: HAHAHAHAAHAH. FOOLED YA. YA THINK I'LL KILL SYAORAN SO EARLY IN MY FIRST FIC. No way! I was just kidding, please do not take offense. I was just trying to know if I can end this fic whenever I like, and a stupid way too, totally. Sorry, I am being idiotic

Well, on with the story from previous chapter. The above scene was just to let loose my sadistic thoughts, just pretend it isn't there. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. And thanks to everyone that reviewed. ;)

DiScLaImeR:: Nah. CCS not mine. And never be mine. Such a pity.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Daichi POV (_A/N: Sorry to those who cannot stand too many povs, but I want to play out this chapter from a cuter perspective first, and I doubt I am in the right state of mind now, so bear with me_)

There was something weird going on with Mummy, I am sure of it. Daiki and I held a brief conference under the dining table and analyzed the recent weird happenings, scrutinizing the data we had collected.

A pair of black sunglasses was perched wonkily on Daiki's nose; I clamped a hand to my mouth to stifle my chuckles, as it had slipped down to his flushed cheek. He had protested violently that professionals have to wear glasses, just like Mummy do when she bent over marking papers, totally engrossed in her work, just before we pounced on her. He had to make do with black sunglasses as it was the only one lying about. Sometimes, I wonder who the older one is.

Guess, there is no help to this, since he was acting childish, I shall appoint myself as the one in charge.

"Ahem, let the conference start!" I banged my fist on the floor like the judges in televisions do and scowled. It hurts; I shall never do that again. Note to myself to complain to Mummy later that the floor is getting too hard.

"Let's review what we have now，kay? " Daiki nodded sagely and jabbed a finger at the scribbled note we were peering at, while his glasses slipped further down.

MUMMY IS GETTING WEIRD (NOTES)

By her darling sons Daiki and Daichi Kinomoto

That's all we managed to put down on paper before Mummy lifted the tablecloth and snapped a picture at us, the glare blinding us for a second, before she pressed her lips gently (so sneaky!) to our foreheads and then excusing herself, muttering that she was just looking for the spoon she dropped and had a sudden inclination to take a picture under our table. The table cloth flapped back into place and we returned to our dim world.

I thought I distinctively heard an "Awww so cute, they are playing house", and went bustling off. I pondered over this attack to my eyes and immediately dismissed it. To us men of this house, Mummy acting like that is normal; hence it would not be considered as a weird behaviour and spared from being put down on the list we are compiling.

The really weird behaviour Mummy started was the puzzling nicknames she gave us recently. Whenever, we go to childcare and distractedly noted (we have all the time to watch Daddies and Mummies fetch our friends, since Mummy was always late) that all mummies called their children, pumpkins, or babies, honey, dearies, even sweetypie, and lots and lots of food name, Mummy don't.

For one, when we were younger I remember she had a period of time when she called us Dai2. Which we don't get at all, aren't my name Daichi and Daiki's name ...Daiki? What's with the Dai? What is square? When we asked her anxiously if our names changed, she just laughed it off and bemusingly replied that it's a mathematical term for the same things.

Weird.

And just a mere few days ago, she went on to start calling me tails and Daiki heads. With a straight face, she ruffled my messy enough hair and ordered, "Tails, call Heads down, dinner is ready, today we are having chicken Wings if you behave!"

That's why this meeting was very important as it is questioning our mother's sanity. Which was very questionable indeed, what mother called her sons after body parts, and me! I know as much I have no tail at all, let alone tails.

Apparently, our mother does. And that's why we were going to do something about it.

And we had figured out her source of inspiration for all the not-normal things she did.

Her work place, the school.

--------------b--------o--------r--------e--------d---------------

The car door slammed shut and a preoccupied Sakura barely glanced at the car window as she was having some problems with the radio. It finally spluttered, and blaring out some oldies music. Pulling a face, she switched the channel and opted for loud pop music, turning up the volume while humming to the tune.

This might be why she had not heard the muffled click of the car door, followed by some harsh whispering which stopped abruptly when the singer voice is replaced by soft background music.

The whispering started again when the singer started bleating off, and a few nudges were heard as a voice protested softly, hushed out by the hiss of another, the former voice muted, glum.

Well, if Sakura bothered to turn around, she would have noted that her sons did not saunter into the childcare like she thought they did. Instead, they were pressed flat, tightly to the floor of the backseat, each squirming for more space, squabbling in as low volume as they could.

And that would have ruined the boys' plan.

----------s------------i------------g-----------h----------------------

**S****akura POV**

I was back in my office, busy checking every desk for any signs of teachers' existence, besides yours truly.

Well, apparently, I was considered "dangerous suspect" to them and when I returned from my delightful trip to the classroom, I realised those idiots left the door wide open.

Just when I pulled up my sleeves and prepared to commit a raging spree in the staffroom, thrashing erm, my wonderful friends, I was met with rows and rows of deserted desks, and a sheet of hastily written note left at my desk.

I might say, I was not pleased at all. Not at all, considering how Syaoran Li is even in the same country as I am, I should have people patting my head and comforting me while I cried buckets of tears of anxiety.

Instead, everyone had ran out of me and gone their own ways, leaving a note about their wishing I am back to my cheerful self after I calm down and would like to receive a note of apology for being as nice as to clear out for "giving me space", something along the lines of this:

_Dear Stranger, _

_We do not know you and would not like to know you at all. _(Hmpf, if you blind people haven't noticed I have been working here for more than 3 years) _As you can see the staffroom is for teachers only. _(What am I then? Unidentified foreign ornament?) _We wonder have you abducted our sweet Sakura and would like to have her back, thank you and we would like to have a letter to explain what you had done to her. We were also regrettably sorry we had to lock you out due to hard pressed circumstances (_Translation, a better sentence to use than they demand to explain why I went berserk and please give them a long report relating this incident) _And so, we have cleared out to give you time to chill and space to calm down, once you done so, could you please replace the paper shedder. (Oops)_

_Jenny (_Not again! She was the one that made my life miserable in the first place!)

I dug out a new paper shedder and put the offending note in as well. They both naturally went to the dustbin.

I supposed it was about then, the speakers spluttered and asked for my well being.

"_Miss Kinomoto, Miss Kinomoto, I repeat, Miss Kinomoto come to the principal office right now. You are wanted and in trouble, please surrender yourself and offer no resistance." _

_--------c------a-------l--------a--------m-------i--------t------y---------------_

**Syaoran POV**

"What now!?" I turned to the Baldy framing the door and filling the whole frame. He was panting loudly, his chest rising up and down in great heaves and clinging to the frame for his dear life while shooting a glare at me. I blinked and realised he was not throwing dirty looks at me, or rather my feet. The whole class fell silent and suddenly turned their full attention to some papers on their tables.

I know I am pretty alluring, but my feet? I looked down and was startled to find two identical boys pulling faces at Baldy, and scampering around me and booing him. They must have slipped in before Baldy, and he was making so much noise with his choking sounds that overthrown the kids footsteps. Come to think of it, his voice sounds awfully familiar.

A tug at my shirt broke my train of thoughts and I glanced down again only to squeeze my eyes shut and peeked out again in disbelieve. Two pairs of eyes were staring at me and one has the sparkling emerald, a shade I never thought I could see after so many years, and the other a mesmerising colour as well, a blend between the previous one and some brownish hue.

"Hey, you are not our Mummy." The emerald eyed kid blurted out, one tiny hand still clenched over my shirt.

I frowned and muttered, "Do I look like a woman to you? Your mother must be somewhere else." I grinned and ruffled that guy's messy array he calls hair, it sort of reminds me of my own.

"Where is she then? We know she teaches in this class." The hazel eyed kid narrowed his eyes at me and took a step defensively in his brother's direction.

"Daichi, Daiki, your mother is not teaching us today. She says that Mr. Li would be taking over our class today. She should be in the staffroom. " a blondie called out, she waved at them and smiled an ear-splitting grin. She clearly thought they were cute, it was written all over her face. The hazel eyed kid scowled back at her and she seemed oblivious of this.

"Daichi and Daiki huh", growled Baldy whom I forgotten for a moment, "You both took me on a wild goose chase, leaving havoc wherever you went, I shall inform your mother later. " The two boys faces paled significantly as their triumph at provoking him backfired. Baldy smirked as he seemed to take delight in others people plight and he was seriously getting on my nerves. The two boys cling onto me as I appeared to be the one most likely to stand up for them.

"Oi, you." he pointed a stubby finger at me, "Didn't you hear the announcement for the teacher in this class, you were supposed to respond you know." So I am his next victim.

Oh. I remember now, his pants sounded familiar caused I heard the exact same thing on the class phone a while ago.

"Mister, I thought it was the wrong number. I mistook the panting for sex-chat phone line. And what's wrong with these kids having a bit of fun?" I drawled dryly. The students seemed to have perked up and they straightened their backs as they stared at me in horror.

Baldy spluttered and choked up. "What now?" I repeated, brows coming together in irritation, "What did you come for? The teacher you are looking for is obviously not here." I spread my arms mockingly as if I have the audacity to hide her. " So can you leave, I have a class."

"Mr. Li," A meek girl whispered softly and I stooped to catch her soft words, "That's the principal-" was as far as she got as she turned her gaze to her lap again.

Crap. "Office. Now." grunted the out of breath principal. Oh well, it doesn't matter much to me, the class was not listening anyway, seeing what this Baldy have to say seems like a more interesting prospect.

"Well, then." the emerald eyes cutie clapped his hands and emerged out of my back, his eyes wide with innocence. "Since, you both have business, we shall not be off, we were not sorry at all. Good day. "And they dashed off as fast as their feet could carry them. It was a pity the only exit is the one they entered, if not I was sure they could have made it.

"Oh no, you don't , you are coming with me." Baldy held them up and they struggled, wriggling out of their jumpers.

"We can walk," snapped the hazel eyed kid frostily as they leaped to the floor and lifted their chins with dignity. Well, as much as they could muster with their jumpers in the air anyway. I followed casually behind.

"So Baldy, show us the way to the office!" Oops, a tiny slip.

------n--------o--------t-----------t----------h---------e------------e---------n-----------d-----------

**Sakura POV**

So I began my torturous trudge to the principal office and was feeling pretty dejected I might add. It took me a hell lot just to step out of my comfortable staffroom after hearing that news. Which is still empty I might add. The teachers were nowhere to be found and the hallways were starting to fell creepy with no one about.

Where's everybody?

It was such a long time since I had been called to the office. I do hope my Daichi and Daiki would never experience this trauma. I call this trauma as it would be hard to keep in my laughter at seeing the principal face.

Firstly, he is short, completely bald, and talks in grunts. Just one peep and I would burst out laughing. A personal face to face talk would have been unbearable.

I looked up and was taken aback to find out I already arrived at the office door and had been standing here for quite some time. I pulled the door open with a click and stepped right in, to feel the blast of cool air, prepared for the assault of the principal face.

Hoe? Something don't look quite right. I took a double take as my shocked and horrified face mirrored three others in the room, namely Daichi, Daiki and Syaoran Li.

The principal in fact appeared very pleased and smirked, suddenly, I don't find his face that funny anymore.

I took a step back and slammed the door right back.

This is my nightmare.

* * *

END

HAhaha. That's the end of chapt 6. I was sorry I took so long to update this. I keep putting off writing this chapter, and I beg for your forgiveness.

Smilylily=D


End file.
